Collide
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: She was the hopeless romantic with the perfect life & perfect boyfriend,   He was the practical cynic who didn't believe in love but was known as the 'playboy' of the entire school.  What exactly would happen if they met ? Read to find out. AU-Edxwin
1. Chapter 1

Story name - Collide.

Summary - She was the hopeless romantic with the perfect life & perfect boyfriend, He was the practical cynic who didn't believe in love but was known as the 'playboy' of the entire school.  
What exactly would happen if they met ? Read to find out. AU-Edxwin

World - Manga, AU based around normal everyday life in the 21st century..

Disclaimer - Don't own anything cept' a few AMVs and a few fanfics so leave me alone.

A/N - Well I saw this movie & well my inspiration was basically drawn up from it. The storyline is pretty cliche'.  
Bad boy, thinks hes a hot shot with the girls and the innocent good girl with a love for life. They meet, girls ends up falling for the boy and the boy realises that he loves her too, the end.  
Well since I havent read any such fanfics yet I decided to give it a try, hopefully I can add a lil' bit of a twist to it too. The POV's will keep shifting.  
Happy reading & no flames :)

Chapter One

**- Ed's POV -**

"I love you". Don't you think that those three words are like totally over rated ? I mean its kinda funny how in love some people become. This is the friggin' 21st century People, a time of praticality. So why do people get so caught up in their emotions ? And besides wouldn't you just get bored sticking to the same girl day in and day out ? I know I would so don't expect no mushy love story here. From what I hear no matter how bad ass the guy is.. he eventually falls in love ?  
Bullshit.  
Ive met tons of girls and I can confidently say that love, well it doesnt exist.

Who am I to say anything ?  
Edward Elric, Age - 17  
Captain of the football team, straight A student, dashing good looks and branded clothes.  
HAHAHA You actually fell for that didn't you ?

Well the first lines right but yea.. football is a waste of time, Im captain of the soccer team.  
Studying is a waste of time, so my grades vary.  
Im bad ass, who needs prince charming anyways ?

Skateboarding FTW ! (FTW - for the win)

My electric guitar, my one true love.  
I love my dog, Dash.  
And my car ofcourse, my awesome jet black range rover.  
That's as far as love goes.

I live with my brother.. hes in grade 10 & me ? Im in 12th grade so yeah basically Im a senior *Insert smug expression here*  
You wanna know about my younger brother ?  
Not much to say. Hes a nerd, shy, loves gummy worms, Im sure you know the type.  
Screw the rest of my family, Im cool living on my own.

My wadrobe ? Leather, jeans, converse, tshirts, combat boots.  
Colours ? Black, damn right.  
Money ? My dad's stinkin' rich and he sends us some cash & well as long as I don't have to don't talk to him or see his ugly face again and he keeps sending me money. Its just fine with me.

Girls ? Lemme tell you something about girls. Girls are like buses, they come and go and all you really have to do is a hitch a ride, get off on the next station and take the next bus.  
What do I look like ? Ehh.. I got dirty blonde hair which is pretty long so I tie it up in a ponytail. Ive got front bangs since they're too short to tie up.  
Me eyes.. I get complimented a lot about them. They're are gold and no I don't wear contacts.  
Ive got a six pack & well yeah muscles but no I aint the bulky kind.  
Yeah yeah drool all you want.  
Music ? Rock !  
Well that's about it I guess so go fuck around with someone else so fuck off, Bye !

- Winry's POV-

Love ? Love is beautiful. I love everything. Flowers, the rain, life. Everything. My life, Its perfect. Besides life is too short to just get caught up in jealousy and selfishness.  
I believe that life needs to be lived to make everyone love life as much as I why the only thing or should I say people I hate are those stupid player type of boys and the stuck up kinda girls.  
They're just immature but enough about them, I don't want to go ruining my mood.

Right ! So I'm Winry Rockbell, Age - 16  
I used to go Manhattan's school for girls but my grandma has recently just asked me to change.  
Yeah so I love drawing, specially nature.

I love my piano, Im a straight A student.  
One things thats kinda outta place is my love for mechanics, I could spend ours inventing things and although some would call it non ladylike, I think its loads of fun !  
I have a pet yorkie name Den and I love her to bits.

I'm into sleek sports cars so a white BMW covertible !

I live with my grandma, my parents both died when I was 5.  
Yeap Im in grade 12 :)  
How'd my parents die ? That's really none of your business.

Wadrobe ? Anything bright and colourfull ! Patterns are good too.  
Colours ? Like I said I love all colours.  
Money ? My grannie's pretty rich. She helps in hospitals, shes a prosthetics engineer.  
So yeah Ive never had trouble with money.

Boys ? You know what I think of boys.. They're all no good rotten stinkin' *Cough* I mean yeah you really don't find a lotta nice guys and believe me just because Im a girl doesn't mean Im going to take any of their bullshit ! Bottom line ? They don't know how to treat women.  
Except ofcourse my Nathaniel, Nate for short is different.  
He's perfect in every single way - He's good looking, an honour student, captain of the football team & most importantly he loves and respects me.

What do I look like ? Ive got straight long light blonde hair, long side bangs and two signature strands on either side of my face that frame it. My hair's cut in steps.  
Ive got cerulean blue eyes with a tinge of aquamarine in them.  
I go the gym every morning so I'd say that im happy with my body but ofcourse I eat anything I want.  
Food is something that cannot be comprimised.  
Music ? Soft rock - Lifehouse *faints*

Uhm yeah Im done here so talk to you later ?  
Take care, buhbye !

A/N 2 - Yea basically that was just an intro , the story begins from the next chapter so keep reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - Just a few things I'd like to clear up

_'Fullmetal alchemist' _- This means that the person is thinking.  
"Fullmetal alchemist" - This means that the person is talking.

Yeap thats about it, Happy reading :)

**Disclaimer** - Don't own anything cept' a few AMVs and a few fanfics so leave me alone.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**- General POV - **

Sunlight streamed in through the half drawn up curtains as it caressed the young girl's face.  
She opened her eyes with a dazed expression and let out a happy sigh.  
She then gently got out of bed & wore her fuzzy slippers.

"Today's going to be a good day.", She said to herself and the carefully eyed her cellular phone.  
'1 new message from Nate' Her smile grew even bigger when she read it.

'Good mornin' beautiful, have an amazing day ! I'll see you in the evening & remember that I love you, Like alot. x'  
She quickly replied to the text message and got down to doing all her morning tasks.

* * *

**- Meanwhile - **

"God damn sunlight!", The boy cursed as he hid his face under his pillow.

"Good mornin' brother!", chimed a much less groggier voice.

"Ahhh great! Just great."

"Ahhh cmon brother, It's the first day of school."

"I aint goin' Al."

"But brother think about all the girls who are waiting to get woo-ed, I bet there'll be tons of new ones!"  
The boys ears perked up.

"Oh yeah, they might get lonely.. thanks Al!", Ed exclaimed and dashed out of the room.

Dash, the dog looked at Al with a bemused expression while let out chuckle.  
'He knew his brother a lil' too well.'

* * *

The girl eyed herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair was let down and combed through.  
She had put on a bit of mascara and lipgloss, She wore a plain light green spaghetti top & a short pink floral skirt with green roman type sandals.

Happy with the way she looked she got into her car and drove down to her new school, Hoping that it would all turn out okay.

* * *

Top Manhattan high was huge. Huge was an understatement and the walls of the school for unusually white.  
As Winry observed the school had a football field and a soccer field. There was also a comparatively smaller garden.  
The entrance of the school had a flight of steps along which sat a few kids, there was also a sign that said 'Top Manhattan High'

She halfheartedly entered the school and searched for the principal's office and she walked through the hallway but was however interrupted by a rather cute Japanese boy.

He gawked at her for a second and then said, "Hey you must be new here!"

"Ahhan"

"You a junior or a senior?"

"Senior, grade 12."

"Oh cool, name ?"

"Winry Rockbell"

"I'm Ling Yao."

"Nice to meet you, listen could you help me out?"

"Anything for you babay"

Winry shot him a glare, she hated flirts.  
Ling was obviously taken aback, he was expecting a blush or a giggle atleast.

"Could you temme' where the the principal's office is?"

"Oh sure thing, straight down and left!"

"Thanks, see you around."

"Hell yeah."

He flashed her a grin and winked at her.  
She rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the principal's office.

Winry knocked on the door & she heard a faint "Come in" from the other side so she let herself in.  
"Sir? I'm Winry Rockbell, the new student."

"Ahh Miss Rockbell. Welcome, welcome I'm Roy Mustang the principal.", a black haired man with onyx eyes said as he searched through a stack of papers.

"This is your class schedhule, school medical file, locker number and combination and please find your way around the school.  
There is also another sheet of paper which indicates the school rules, kindly go through them."

"Yes sir."

"Off you go now, be good.", he said sternly but then let out a light hearted chuckle.

Winry nodded then walked out of the room . She eyed her schedhule 'Math room 108' she then looked at her locker number and combination.  
She put the papers in her sling bag and made her way to her locker. Right next to it was young girl, she wore coargo pants and a black Tshirt,  
Her hair was tied up in a tight pony. She had tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey! You new here?"

"Yeah, Hi I'm Winry."

"Hellooeee Winry, I'm Paniniya.. you can call me Pani if you want though."

"Ehehe okay, Hey would you mind tellin' me where room 108 is?"

"Oh, you have math now?"

"Yeap, what about you?"

"Me too! No worries.. I'll take you there"

"Kay thanks Pani!"

Winry gave Paniniya a sweet smile & followed her to the math class room.

* * *

The class room wasn't that big but it was neatly arranged. There were a few scirbbles on the board which Winry identified to be calculus.  
There were around 20 seats, 3 were empty at the back. Everything else was occupied.

A tall blonde lady was busy arranging her things. Her hair was tied back in a bun, she wore a suit &  
had chestnut brown eyes.  
_'she must be the teacher'_, Winry thought to herself.

"Uhmm excuse me ma'am?"

"Winry Rockell?"

_'Wow! she sure was efficient.'_

"Yeah."

"Good, take a seat at the back overthere, I'll get someone to help you out with the other stuff later and Oh please introduce yourself to the class."

"Uhmm.. okay.", Winry turned to face the gawky boys and whispering girls.

"Hey! I'm Winry. I used Manhattan's school for girls and Ive just shifted here.",  
she said sweetly and then quickly took her seat which was right behind Paniniya.

"Wow you sure are the talk of the class!"

"I am?"

"Heh, what did you think? Just take a look at yourself."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Ahhh nuthin' Winnie, Gosh!",  
Paninya said with a slightly bemused expression.  
Winry was busy talking to her but was rudely interrupted by a loud bang of the door.

"Elric."

"Hawkeye."

"Glad to see you made it, last seat."

"Right, whatever.", Edward said as he winked at a few of the girls and took a seat next to Winry.

Edward was what any girl would call hot but Winry knew that appearences were decieving.

_'Whoa! Hot hot hot new girl' _Ed gulped _'How the hell was she so beautiful?'_  
Ed shook his head and eyed Winry from the corner of his eye then started to stare at the blackboard.  
He began to bang his head against the table and then let a moan of agitation and began loudly drumming his fingers on the table.

"You're probably wondering who that hottie is?", Paniniya started.

"Uhm no not really..", Winry replied honestly.

"Haha right, that's Edward Elric, Ed for short. Hottest guy in the school and a bigtime player, don't ever make the mistake of falling for him."

"Haha you don't have to worry about that one."

Paniniya shot Winry a 'Yeah right' look.

"Alright class, shut up. Here are your first ten questions, begin.", Miss Riza Hawkeye said in a loud but calm voice.  
Winry started right away, this stuff was easy.

"Hey babe."

Winry recognised that voice but chose to ignore it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Elric, what do you want?"

"Ahhh feisty one eh?"

"Shut up."

"Okay okay, your name is.."

"Winry, Winry Rockbell."

"Cool, well you already know who I am."

Winry ignored the smug comment and Ed's eyes narrowed in turn.

"Okay well you know I couldn't help but notice that you have the most gorgeous ey.."

"Save it Elric."

_Did she just say what he thought she said?_  
_'WTF?' (WTF - What the fuck)_

"Could you 'lemme finish this please?"

_'Playing hard to get? Fine.. I know how to get through to your type.'_, Ed thought to himself.  
Winry finished her work to look around and see that only a few others had finished.

"Hey Winry, could I uhm borrow a pencil?"

"Why? Don't have your own?"

"I do, I actually forgot to bring it because of all thats happened.. I was just so caught up.."  
Winry shot him a look, what the hell was he talking about?

"Why what the happened?"

"I don't want to waste your time, Im sorry."

"Hey you can 'temme you know"

"My dog.. died."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that! I have a dog too and I would die if anything ever happened to her."

"Atleast someone knows what I'm going through.", Ed said sadly.

Winry suddenly felt really for guilty for being so mean to Ed maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.  
But then she saw Ling on the other side smirking and giggling while looking at them.  
_'Oh so this is just a put on huh?'_, she thought bitterly to herself.

"So Ed are you having a funeral for it?", Winry said as she decided to play along.

"Ahh yes yes, he was really dear to me."

"Mind if I come?"

_'Shittt...'_  
"Ahh no uhmm.. I mean yes!"

"Edward did you dog really die?", she asked with a no nonsense look.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"Yeap."

"How could you be so heartless Winry?"  
"Alright fine, tell me how your dog died then."

"Ahh it uhmm.. drank rat poision!"

"Elric, from what I hear you live in the most uptown spots in Manhattan and you expect me to believe that you have rats?"

"Well actually it didn't drink rat poison what actually happened was that.."

"Like I said, save it Elric.", Winry interrupted as she heard the sound of the school bell.  
She shot him another glare, picked up her books and walked away with Paniniya.  
Ed's brain started to register what just happened.

_'What was that?'_, he asked himself dumbstruck.  
_'I'm going to get you Rockbell, you wait and see.' _

* * *

**A/N 2** - Alright so that was the second chapter. Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Uhm yeah I don't have anything to say, I don't really like this chapter.

Okay well one thing though, due to the story's plot Ed was a lil' outta character but next chapter on he'll be back in his charcter =]

Just wanted to clear that up.

But it will get better I promise :)  
Happy reading and thanks to all the reviewers! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-General POV-**

The first half of Winry's day was uneventfull to say the least, She met a few more people too. There was a girl called Ran Fan whom Winry deduced as being the quiet, shy and serious types and she first met her in biology class. Then during english she met Ed again but chose to sit far far away from him, she also met Rose the bubbly, loud but slightly annoying girly girl. And finally during Geography she met Envy, he seemed nice enough except ofcourse for that evil glint in his eyes but she chose to ignore that as well.  
She met a 'lotta other people but didn't get friendly enough with anyone to actually remember their names just yet.

Her teachers were also quite interesting. The biology teacher's name was Kimblee and he was what you would call a pedophile. The way he eyed girls, Ugh.  
The english teacher's was amazingly funny and obsessed with his with his daughter. His name was Mr. Hughes and finally the geography teacher's name was Mr. Falman.  
Winry didn't really find him really that much out of the ordinary.

When it was finally timr for lunch, Rose asked Winry to sit with her along with some of the other slutty clothed girls. Winry didn't judge people on the basis of what they wore so she sat down.

"So Winry..", A girl called Ally started.

"Mhmm?"

"I heard that Edward Elric was like flirting with you and you totally dissed him."

"Heh, I wouldn't put it that way but I don't really like him."

"Is that even possible? Unless ofcourse you've found someone even more gorgeous which Isn't humanly possible!"

"Hehehe.. well I don't really get what all the fuss is about. I mean Edward is cute and all but I've already found my Mr. Right"

"Oooo boyfriend! Name?"

"Nathaniel Davids, goes to Brooklyn high."

"You got a picture?"

"Heh yea, but how about you just meet him for yourself when he comes to pick me up later."

"Awesome!"  
Winry gave Ally big smile.  
Suddenly all the girls whipped their head around in the same direction and Winry was pretty sure she knew why. Edward walked in, gave his jock friends 'man hugs' and took a seat.

"Have any have you dated him?", Winry asked.

"Me" the all said in unison and then looked at each other with furious expressions.

"Never mind", Winry said as she let out a quiet chuckle.

She continued to laugh and eat her lunch but all the while she could feel Ed's intense gaze on her. But this way getting way out of hand.  
She turned to look at him and shot him a glare and he gave her a smug grin in return, she in turn narrowed her gaze.

"Hey Ed, don't you think that the new girls hot?", Greed one of Ed's friends said.

"Ehh, yeah I guess."

"Word on the block is that you were chatting her up and she dissed you?"  
Ed's eyes popped out at this.

"Fuck no! She's just playing hard to get, girls like her are a total waste of time and energy."

"Haha you're always right man!", Greed continued.  
Ed had to to really start ignoring that lil' prick of a girl now.

* * *

The school day had finally come to an end and Winry was greeted by a rather cute boy. He had chocolate brown hair that fell straight over his eyes,  
grey eyes and had fair complexion along with a sturdy body.  
All the girls behind Winry gawked.

"Nate! Thanks for coming baby."

"How could I miss not picking up my Winnie!"

She let out a fit of giggles and kissed him lightly on the lips, They got into the car and drove off.

Ed stood in the corner and observed all this.

"Ahaan, so there's a boyfriend involved? No friggin' wonder!"

Ling in turn replied "What do you think?"

"Like I said, she's the naggy, annoying, bossy kind. Total waste of time so yeah Imma' pass."  
Secretly though Ed wasn't about to give up just yet, that was just a cover up.  
No girl could get out of his hands just like that, After all he was Edward Elric.

* * *

The next day Edward decided to try and do a lil' research.  
He spoke to Paniniya who wasn't exactly the kind to spill stuff about her friends even though the hottest guy in the school was asking her.  
Ed moved onto Rose's group who were way easier to convince and they told them whatever they knew about Winry.  
_"One complex girl.", _Ed thought to himself with a bemused expression.

* * *

**-Later that day in math class-**

Ed sat next to Winry again.

"Hey Winniiiee..Pwuhauahahah!", he greeted.

"Shut up."

"Ooo all snappy snappy 'cause I used the boyfriend's nickname eh?"  
Winry turned to to look at Ed and if looks could kill Ed would've been brutually murdered by now.

Ed decided that he was done with this chick, too much of a pain.

"Elric, Rockbell! Both of you stop talking!", Riza screamt.

"Sorry Miss Riza.", Winry said quietly.

"Whatever Hawkeye." came Ed's contrasting reply.

"Alright Edward I've decided! You will show Miss Rockbell around the school, help her out with her school work, etc, etc.."

"WHAT?", Both Ed and Winry cried in unison.

"No more questions, this decision will take affect from now."

"What the fuck!", Winry cursed to herself while Ed let out an agitated growl.

At the end of the class Winry went upto Ed, looked him in the eyes and said "Youuu! Stay the hell outta my way and I'll stay outta yours! I don't care what Hawkeye says, I don't need your help so just leave me alone!"  
Ed gave her an affirmative nod & said, "Jeez well atleast that took care of itself!"  
Winry shot him a digusted look and stormed her way to her next class.  
That boy just made her so.. MAD!

* * *

A/N 2 - Yes Yes I know that wasn't a great chapter but I was necessary 'cause I need the introduce the other characters as well.  
The real plot shall start from the next chapter, Keep reading to find out :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Alright so the real story begins here! :D I do realise that Ed's out of character but Im definetly trying to put him back into it.  
Any suggestions? Feel free to Pm or mention it in a review.

And a special thanks to Angel21217 :D

Lets just hope this works outt, I kinda had fun writing this chapter xD Hope you like it, happy reading :)

Disclaimer - Fullmetal alchemist belongs to the cow so leave me alone!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

2 weeks pass and Ed and Winry hadn't spoken to each other. Winry constantly ignored Ed and Ed? Well lets just say that he was content with all the new girls that surged into the school. He also began to feel that she just wasn't worth all the trouble.

But in History class the history teacher Mr. Breda had felt the necessity for a project on ancient Rome, so he began to pair people up.  
And as luck would have it or not..  
Winry and Ed were paired up.  
"Fuck no", Ed muttered under his breath and Winrys expression turned sullen. Winry decided she was going to have to take the initiative.

"Alright Edward, I don't want this any more than you do but.."

"Yea yea I get it, we'll talk about this later. Meet me at starbucks cafe' the one near the school tommorow at 7.  
See ya there Rockbell, bye.", Ed said as he flashed her a toothy grin and then calmly walked away.

"What was that?", Winry thought to herself for a bit but then just shrugged it off.

* * *

The Rockbell made her way to the coffee shop with an uneasy feeling. She couldn't even stand that guy let alone actually spend time with him. She quielty walked into see quite a few occupied tables but no sign of Ed. She took a window seat but had to wait for a whole 30 minutes until he finally decided to show up.  
He took a seat next to her and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ahh.. sorry about that Rockbell."

"Yeah It's fine."

"So yeahh uhm.. the stupid project?"

"Well Edward I want you to get a lil' bit of information about Rome and few pictures too. I think It'd be cool to make a model so yeah we've gotta work on that too. Tommorows a weekend but that doesn't mean you just while it away kay? Call me up and drop off the stuff at my house tommorow."

"Yeah sure whatever.", Ed mumbled

"Are you even listening?", She asked him sternly.

"Yeah! Yeah I am Jeez!"

"Look I know this may seem like a joke to you and all but this project is really important to me and although you might not care about your grades I care about mine and I can't have you mess this up okay?"

"Okay I heard you the first time!", Ed said exasperatedly.

"Fine whatever, see you tommorow. Bring the stuff and give me your number."

"Wow, you want my number."

"Don't flatter yourself, I only need it to call you and remind you stuff."

"Fine whatever you say", he replied with a coy smile.

"Bye!"

"Yeap buhbye."

And they both went their seperate ways.

* * *

The next day Winry called Ed up quite a few times but he didn't bother to pick up or call back.  
The next day she tried again but he still didn't pick up.

Winry liked to think of herself as a patient person, she really did but his indifferent attitude was really getting to her.  
How could he be so irresponsible? Always goofing around!

She decided she was going to try and keep her cool and knock some sense into him at school the next day.

* * *

Edward made his way to the english class room, his weekend had been tons of fun.  
He partied like a total rockstar and got real drunk and although the hangover was killing him it didn't bother him 'cause he had his dose of fun in exchange for it.  
He took his usual back seat but was suprised to see Winry setting on the opposite bench.  
And then its struck him.. THE PROJECT!

_'Shitttt...'_

"Hey Winry about the proj..", Ed started but was cut off by Winry's yelling.

"Don't you get started alright? Who do you think you are? Life isn't some joke Edward! I told you this was important but you? You took it in through one ear and let it out through the other! You're pathetic and irresponsible and not to mention a complete Jack ass who's too full of himself to have any actual respect!"  
Done with her outburst she stormed out of the room.

Ed had half a mind to yell back, No one and he meant no one had EVER spoken to him that way! EVER!  
But he changed his mind when she noticed that she had left her phone on her desk.

_'15 missed calls from Nate.' _

Suddenly it all made sense.

* * *

"Beer!", Ling yelled.

"No! Shots!", Envy yelled back.

Yeap you guessed right, they were in a bar. And they were below the age limit but the fake IDs made up for that.  
You needed the ID just to get a drink and not to get into the bar so it it made their job twice as easier.  
The bar wasn't very posh but was comfortable enough and had an assortment of high stools and tables.  
Ed and his group were seated on a big couch surrounding a small table with some drinks layed out on it.

"What do you think Ed?", Darius another bulky and muscled guy in the group inquired.

"Beers good I guess.", Ed replied plainly.

"Kaayy and now for the fun parrt..", Ling started

"Chicks!", Envy finished right on cue.

Havoc who was also another member and bigtime flirt began to look around until he spotted a table with a few girls.

"I'd rate em' around 8 on 10.. what do you sa... Holy shit!"

Everyone turned around to look at the girls suprised at Havoc's sudden change of tone.  
Why? Well Winry was there too and everyone was well aware about what happened with Ed and her earlier.  
They all turned to look at Ed whos expression turned into a slight frown.

"Should we leave?", A couple of them asked.

"Nahh, it's cool.. I'll just get myself another drink.", Ed said half drunk as he walked over to the Barstand and got another beer.

But due to the fact that he was well.. drunk. He began to walk back in a wobbly manner until he dashed into someone and the drink spilled all over the floor.  
He looked up to see a pair of innocent blue eyes staring back at him. It was Winry.

"Hahaha one more reason to add to your why I hate Ed list right?", Ed said cynically.  
Winry gave a sympathetic but soft smile.

"Ed about before.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Naahh, It's kay.", Ed replied smiling back "Nate trouble huh? Well I feel that it always helps to forgive and forget. Everyone makes mistakes Winry.",  
he continued in the same gentle voice and then quietly walked away.

Despite getting all flabbergastered Winry couldn't hold back that small smile that graced her lips.

_'What had happened to him all of a sudden?' _

A/N 2 - Yeah that's about it for now, I'll try updating soon.  
Hope you liked this chapter Reviews are loved :D


End file.
